Behind the screens: Control & contraception
by nyte-nurs
Summary: The theme for season 6 of CM is secrets so I think there must be more going on off screen than we are seeing on.Post-ep for compromising positions, H/P  HOTLY  and mature content, don't like don't read!


As the theme of season 6 is secrets there just MUST be more going on off screen than there is on screen so I decided to write it myself. This is the first set at the end of/after Compromising positions. I intend to give other episode the same treatment until I get to the point where what's happening on screen totally contradicts it :)

Contains mature content, first time I've ever written any in *gulp* just dipping my toe, so to speak.

**No infringement intended, no profits made. **

Control and contraception.

Hotch saw him turn to face her, he couldn't see his hands, couldn't read his expression but the crime scene reports triggered in his memory, the last time he'd been face on with a woman he'd shot her at point blank range in the chest. A single word echoed around his head, _shit. _It summed it all up nicely. Emily's words "_you guys better have my back_ "suddenly replayed through his head. Why had he allowed this to happen? There's no way he could guarantee to safeguard her, he'd let her determination sway him. Before he realised it he had put out the radio call and his feet were carrying him toward her.

A shot rang out across the noisy and crowded club, his heart stopped but his feet didn't, propelling him across the darkened floor toward her and whatever situation she was in. He couldn't see her. Was she down? He could see Morgan's panicked face approaching from the other side and realised his sight had over shot, Emily was standing in front of him, her weapon drawn and trained on the man that lay at her feet. He was dying under the glare of their collective muzzles, he watched Emily breathing hard in an effort to regain her composure, and saw her nod a quick reply to Morgan who had asked if she was unhurt.

Hotch realised he really should have been the one checking but didn't trust his voice. He watched again as Emily holstered her weapon satisfied their UNSUB had drawn his last breath. She walked toward the exit in a determined fashion though her head remained down. When he released his grip on his weapon he saw that the club has been safely emptied and only staff and police and FBI personnel remained inside. Hotch sought eye contact with Morgan then told him, "I'm going to go check on Prentiss then accompany the local PD to inform his wife. Call me if anything comes up."

He waited for Morgan to nod his assent then followed Emily's route to the back exit. He wasn't challenged in finding her, she had stood against the wall beside the exit. It was quiet, most of the investigating team was now inside or out front. He kept a little distance between them and she pushed herself more upright to meet his gaze, pressing her back against the wall.

He raised an eyebrow as he spoke, "How do you feel?"

She paused before answering, weighing the level of honesty he expected, "Sick. Shaky." she replied with a deep sigh.

"You should. That could have gone the other way very easily."

"And it would've been my own fault. He knew. He tested me and I wasnt paying enough attention." she bent her knees and lent forward putting her head down slightly.

"Are you going to throw up?" Hotch asked in alarm.

She laughed and raised her head to look at him, "No! Just contemplating all the paperwork you're going to ask me for after shooting a suspect with a concealed weapon without warning in a public place."

Hotch glanced around furtively and stepped forward lowering his voice, "I'll make it up to you when we get back to DC."

She smiled broadly. "Yeah, you will." she told him.

She knew he had watched her the whole flight back. Her body ached with tension as the encounter in the club played over and over in her mind. There must have been something else she could have done, had her only course of action really been to leave an unborn child without a father? Hotch had kept his distance on the flight home, as had become his habit since their relationship had gone beyond friendship and teamwork. He assigned her to work alongside Morgan more and more and distanced himself from her at work so that the team wouldn't notice the change in their demeanours around each other. It was ironic then that it was this change which caused the most note to be taken of their behaviour. Morgan though Hotch was pissed at her and Garcia thought she was pissed at him and neither of them had stopped probing for weeks now.

As they disembarked she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she knew it would be from Hotch. '_Jacks at home, do you want dinner with us?' _Was the message which greeted her. '_I'll follow you back.'_ She replied without hesitation. Jack had known about them for sometime. It was Hotch's only condition. No lies behind closed doors. He was happy to conceal the truth from the team in the interests of maintaining their work situation but no lies between them and none to his son. It seemed a fair deal to Emily.

After leaving a respectable five minute paper shuffling and cooling off period between Hotch leaving and herself Emily bid her colleagues goodnight and trailed to the parking garage where her hybrid waited for her. After the short drive to Hotch's place she locked the car and climbed the shallow steps to the front door, entering without knocking.

It was like entering another life altogether. The light and warmth wrapped around her before the door was closed in her wake. The now familiar smells of laundry detergent, heating and little boy greeted her nostrils at the same time the young man at their origin ran to her. She felt air leave her in a rush as he threw his arms around her shouting, "Emily!"

"Hey buddy," she replied, "Did you grow? I think you got out of bed taller this morning Jack." she told him.

He pulled himself up to his full height and surveyed himself, "Wow yeah maybe I did."

"Just in the kitchen, do you want wine?" she heard Hotch's disembodied voice call to her.

"Sounds good." she called back as she threw her coat, shoes and bag into their usual place.

Jack took her hand and led her through to the kitchen where his father appeared to be cooking up a storm.

"Wow, the two men in my life have really excelled themselves today." she smiled.

"Aw don't be impressed Em." he told her, "Jess left this prepared for me."

She laughed, "it still looks great." Hotch placed a glass of wine in front of her and she took it gratefully.

"You ok?" he eyed her carefully.

She shrugged, "I've had better days. And worse. Let's just shut the door on this one with a nice evening." she told him.

They chatted about Jacks day over dinner and Emily bathed him while Hotch cleaned the kitchen up. After Jack settled into bed Emily changed into pyjamas herself and curled into Hotch on the sofa in front of the television.

"You smell like baby bath. It suits you." he told her, as he leaned into her placing a long lingering kiss on the exposed skin of her neck.

"Don't be getting hot under the collar at baby bath, that is not an association you wanna make Aaron." she told him softly as she leaned further into him. His proximity and the limited amount of actual contact they had was intoxicating, she could feel the heat building between her thighs as he continued his path of kisses across her neck and around the the front if her chest. She let out a contented sigh and he came up to meet her lips.

He allowed most of his weight to rest on her as she pulled him in closer sinking further into the soft cushions at her back. She snaked her hand down between them to cup him, she found him already hard for her as he groaned into her mouth and bucked against her in appreciation of her attentions. She was desperate to feel his skin and to feel his hands on hers. Days away under stress not able to have any physical contact at all had left her needing him in every way imaginable. She wanted to run her hands over his skin and feel his all over here body. She wanted her feel herself open up to him and feel that amazing stretch as he filled her up. She pulled at his clothes urgently, her breathing ragged between deep kisses, he'd hardly touched her and she felt on the edge already.

Abruptly he drew back, "I think we should take this off the sofa?" he commented.

Emily nodded her agreement and allowed him to pull her up from the seat. As they walked he kept himself pressed into her back, kissing her neck making it very difficult to focus on where she was going. The heat between her legs had increased to a deep throbbing. She ached for his touch to give her release and he teased her running his hands over her thighs as they stumbled to the bedroom but denying her his expert touch where she wanted it most.

When they reached the bed and the door was closed behind them Hotch spun her round in his grasp and began to undress her slowly, lingering over every button and seam. She hitched in a breath as he planted his mouth over her sensitive nipple and lapped his tongue across her skin as she groaned. She roughly removed his shirt and pulled at his belt as he eased her onto her back on the bed, instinctively he lay between her legs as she opened them for him, there was no doubting what either of them wanted. Through her trousers he grabbed her ass and pulled it in tight to him, she ground against his erection eliciting groans from both of them. Breaking away again her turned his attention to removing the rest of her clothes, taking a moment to appreciate the sight of Emily Prentiss laying naked on his bed quivering in anticipation of his next touch. He shed his own trousers but retained his boxers as he lay alongside her and resumed kissing her, his right hand cupping her breasts as she turned onto her side to face him. He ran his down her back and pulled her further toward him, his sensitive head brushing against her abdomen making his erection twitch and jump. Snaking his hand back around her hip he dipped straight inside her with two fingers and revelled in the appreciative gasp it earned him. She was so wet already, as she broke away from his kiss and sighed and moaned against his neck as he pumped his fingers in and out of her slick walls he knew it wouldn't take much to send her crashing over the edge. He withdrew his fingers from inside her and slid them up to the sensitive nub of her clit where he gave her a long light stroke lubricated with her own juices.

"mmmmmmm" was all she could manage in response. Her hips danced their own in built rhythm which she didn't seem to be able to stop, slow tiny thrusts, afraid to move too far in case she lost the delicious touch. Hotch placed the tips of two warm fingers on the head of her mound then drew them down onto her and back up. She cried out arching into him, "Oooooh god." she hissed, "so ...close...aaaah."

Abruptly she grabbed his hand to stop his movement, "I want you inside me." she demanded. Her voice was almost enough to blow his control right then.

He slipped his boxers off feeling relieved when he aching erection was free from it's confines and reached into the bedside drawer for a condom.

Laying with his weight against her and his throbbing head poised at her hot entrance he held up the foil packet to her.

"You know we could leave this in the drawer." he whispered to her.

Her eye widened, "You know how I feel about taking risks. I do not want an accidental pregnancy." she reminded him.

He kissed her gently on the jaw and neck while he hand slipped south to tend to her soft folds again, he smiled when she sighed in pleasure her eyes fogging over, "I'm not talking about an accident. We just worked a case where people were forced to use contraception we can choose not too."

As he talked he continued to slowly pump his fingers in and out of her, arching them on the way out to reach that spot he knew made her groan. She did not disapoint him as she bit down on her lip to stifle the moan caught beneath it.

"You're cheating." she gasped out.

He raised his body up to meet her eyes as he punctuated each sentence with a light brush against her clit, "I want to come inside you. I want to see you pregnant with our baby. And I want to see you hold our baby in your arms." he told her.

She took the foil packet from his hand and threw it on the floor and used her legs to level him into position between her legs. He slowly pushed himself inside her though he ached to roughly bury himself in her. Her walls were tight around him and he leaned down to kiss her deeply.

"Are you sure?" he whispered locking eyes with her.

She nodded and pulled his face down to hers to engulf him in a lingering kiss as he slid the rest of the way in. They both moaned as they felt truly connected, no barriers at all.

"God, Em, you feel amazing." he choked out as he began to move slowly within her.

She met his thrusts eagerly, increasing the friction within her as he massaged her clit with his thumb. She felt her orgasm building like a spring coiling tighter and tighter around that centre where his fingers slipped round and round her nub and his hardness ground into her.

He whispered into her ear, "You're so tight around me, aaaaah Em, let go you can come for me."

His voice so ragged and needy sent her over the edge she felt her muscles clamp around him and she grabbed his ass to drive him into her harder and faster as waves of pleasure coursed through her. She gasped, unable to form a sound as her orgasm took her breath away. She was vaguely aware of Hotch crying out her name as he tensed and rode out his own orgasm.

They lay tangled together as their breathing returned to normal. He propped himself up on his elbows as he kissed her while they remained joined. She tensed her muscles around him making him twitch inside her and sending aftershocks through them both.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I cheated. We don't have to risk it again if you don't want to." he told her.

She gave him a mischievous grin as she reached down to where they were joined and massage his balls drawing a shuddering breath from him.

"I let you cheat." she told him, "But there's one condition."

"Name it."

"If we do get pregnant, I get to tell Strauss."


End file.
